Just Another Day
by lietomelilly88
Summary: Gillian and Emily are held hostage. Can Cal save them in time or is it to late. Rated T for now but could possibly be changed to a M story.


_This is my first fan fic and I'm not so sure about it so please let me know what you think._

_Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing _

**Chapter 1**

"Gillian can you come in here please?" Cal Lightman asked his partner and true friend.

"Sure Cal, what did you need?" Gillian asked as she walked into his office sat down in a chair opposite of him. As she walked in she noticed Cal's daughter Emily asleep on Cal's couch.

"Do you mind taking Emily home with you tonight? I have a feeling that I am going to be here all night long with paper work?"

"Yeah no problem." She gave him a smile that seemed to reach her eyes but he knew exactly what was bothering her. It was that he was going to be here all night doing paper work, again. It was the third night this week.

"Thanks." Cal said as he got up to walk over to the couch were Emily was now in a deep sleep. He lent down scooped her up in his arms. Gill picked up her coat, put it on, and grabbed Emily's bag and headed to the elevator where Cal was waiting for her.

"I don't really mind taking Emily with me, but I wish you would not stay here and do paperwork all night long." _Why don't you come home with Emily and me. You could stay the night and get some sleep. If you keep working like this you will wear yourself out._

"Oh don't worry about me, luv, I will fall asleep on the couch if I need too. You need to get some sleep it has been one hell of a day and you look tired." Cal told her as he walked out of the elevator and towards Gill's car. Gillian opened the front passenger's side and Cal put Emily down and strapped her in.

"Alright but call me if you need anything. Good-night Cal." Gill stated as she touched Cal's arm briefly, they soon embraced in their normal routine a hug and a small, brief kiss on the side of each other's checks. Gillian then proceeded to climb into the car.

"Good night luv, and thank you again." Gillian put the car in reverse and took off down the road. Cal went back inside the Lightman Group to work on his all night paper work. As he sat down he didn't actually start to work on paperwork his mind was more focused on something else. Gillian. This wonderful woman was now crossing his mind more and more in the last several months. He knew he always like having Gillian around but now there was this new feeling, a feeling that he had no control over cause he had never felt like this in his entire life. It was a wonderful feeling though. He thought back to the time when his life was could have ended right then and there. They had no idea if the tractor actually had a bomb in it or not and yet he had no problem being the one to take a risk but had he thought what could have happened. What if there was a bomb? What would Emily do when she heard her father was dead, and what would Gillian do? All of his thoughts seem to find their way back to one person. And that person was of course Gillian. Her laugh, her smile, and the way she found the best in everything and everyone even within him. With all of these thoughts swirling around in his mind, Cal decided to lay down for just a little while and just think about things, but as soon as his head hit the pillow he was out.

Meanwhile Gillian pulled up her drive way and parked her car. She slipped out of the driver's side and went over to Emily's side of the car. Gillian opened the door and for just a moment could not help but to just stand and look at Emily. She truly was a vision of Cal. She decided that it was best if she woke Emily up so she could walk into the house on her own. "Emily come on you have to get up and come inside of the house so you can sleep in a bed. Do you think you can do that?" Emily groaned in protest but did thing the idea of a nice, soft bed did sound nicer than the car.

Gillian grabbed onto Emily's waist to hold her steady and help her inside of the house. Once inside Gillian took off her coat, set her bag down and locked the door. She helped Emily up the stairs and into the guest bedroom.

"Emily, sweetheart, why don't you go change into your pajamas and I will make up the guest bed okay." By the time Emily was done changing, Gillian had the bed all made up and the covers pulled back for Emily to slide on into. Emily crawled into bed and laid down. Gillian felt a motherly presents come over her. She leaned down tucked a stay hair out of Emily's face and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Good-night sweetheart. I love you."

As Gillian was leaving she heard a faint little voice say back to her "And I love you too."

Gillian closed the door behind her and went to her room. She was exhausted. She changed into her pajamas climbed into bed and thought about everything. But there was one thing that her mind kept on coming back to. It was her friend and partner, Cal. Everything reminder her of him, the way he would look at her, and the way he was protective of her. She thought about his charm, wit, and sensibility. She soon fell asleep thinking of Cal.

Gillian awoke in the middle of the night to someone screaming then she remembered that Emily was staying the night. She quickly ran out of her room and into where Emily was sleeping. She went over to the bed and turned on the lamp next to it. Gillian thought it would be best to wake her up. "Emily, hey Emily wake up." Emily woke up to Gillian looking down at her. She had fear and terror written all over her face. Tears automatically started flowing down her face; she wrapped her arms around Gillian and cried. Gillian just sat there holding this scared, little girl who was normally so grown up. Gillian sat there and stoking her hair and rubbing small circles on her back. "Ssshhh, it's okay, I'm here. Sshhh." Soon enough Emily had calmed down enough. "Alright now do you want to tell me what has you all shaken up."

Emily sat up, sit holding on to Gill, "I'm sorry, I had a bad dream."

"It's okay would you like to talk about it."

"Well, it started out as I was all alone in a dark room, and then it flashed to a funeral. Dad is no where around, I feel scared and alone, and then I start walking up to the casket and I saw… I saw…" Emily started to cry again and Gillian just hugged her tighter waiting for Emily to continue. "I saw the body there, and he was dead." Emily's tears flowed harder and faster. Gillian started to rub her back again and she finally found the courage to ask the question that was on her mind. "Emily who was dead, who did you see?" Her answer was nothing more than a whisper. "I saw…dad, and he was gone and I was all alone in this world. I didn't know what to do but curl up in a little ball and cry."

They sat there for a little while longer, and after a while Gillian realized the body beside her was growing more and more limp. Soon followed by the sounds of heavy breathing. Gillian did not want to wake her and eventually fell asleep too.

The next morning Gillian woke up well rested. She started to stretch when her hand felt something warm. It was somebody and then events of last night came crashing back to her. She looked at the bedside clock to realize that it was only 6 in the morning. Gillian laid there thinking for a few moments she did not even realize that Emily had awoken from her sleeping slumber. "Good morning, Gillian."

"Good morning sweetheart. How do you feel?" Gillian asked sitting up and looking at Emily.

"I feel fine, and thanks for last night. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you. Sometimes I just feel so alone and scared, but I'm glad you were here to help me."

"No problem Emily, I am always here whenever you need to talk. And I mean anytime."

"Well today I just feel like lying here in bed with you and eat tons of chocolate, and drink orange slushies."

"I would love nothing more to do that but your father would think that I am converting you into my sugary habits." They both laughed until they had tears in their eyes. Gillian got out of bed and decided that it was time to get ready for work. "Emily there is towels in the cabinet that you can use and take a shower and then we can go into the office. Does that sound good? I will just be in my room getting ready."

After they both had their breakfast they were both downstairs ready to leave for the Lightman Group. They walked off of the elevator and down the hall to Gill's office. "So do you have plans for today?"

"No. I figured I would just hang around the office all day. Maybe bother you for a little while and go bug dad too."

"That sounds great, but surly you don't want to hang out here all day. The only thing I have to do today is paper work. You will be bored to tears but if you want to hang out in here and keep me company that's fine." The girls sat and chatted for a little while, and soon enough Cal walked into Gill's office and sat down.

"Well you to seem in a good mood today. What were you laughing about?" Cal was looking between the two of them.

"Oh, nothing dad. Just girl talk nothing you want to know about." Emily replied as she put her headphones back in her ear. Cal turned his attention back to Gillian.

"So are there any new cases? Or is today filled with boring paperwork?"

"No new cases so I guess you are stuck with paperwork. But don't worry I have some paperwork to do also. Maybe we could get together for lunch though."

"I would like that. Emily said that she was just going to hang out here and bother us all day long." Gillian laughed as she said this. This was music to Cal's ears, her voice and laugh were so hipmitizing to him. He loved when she smiled she looked so gorgeous. He didn't even realize that she started to talk again. "Cal are you listening to me?"

"Huh, oh yeah sorry. What did you say again?"

"I asked what are you going to have Loker and Torres do all day long?

"They can run over some of the old footage, and see if they can get anything off of them."

"Sounds good to me so I will see you at lunch then?"

"Yeah, until lunch then."

The rest of the day was uneventful. Cal, Emily, and Gillian went out to lunch together. When they returned back to the office Cal spoke up. "I have to go and meet with someone but I will be back to pick you up and take you home with me tonight okay Emily."

"Okay dad, see you later. I love you." Emily hugged and kissed her dad. Cal turned to Gillian and hugged and kissed her on the check like they always do. Emily and Gillian walked back into her office and sat down.

"Can I ask you a question Gill?" Emily asked after a little while.

"Sure what is on your mind?" Gillian answered looking up at Emily.

"Well, how do you tell a guy you like them and you know that they like you back, but both of you are afraid to take the step?"

"Well, maybe you have to be the one to take the first step. You never know what might come of it."

"Thanks Gillian. You always seem to know what to say."

As the day wore on Gillian returned to her paperwork while Emily took a nap. A voice came over the intercom "Sorry to bother you Dr. Foster but there is a man out here who would like to see Dr. Lightman, but since he has not returned yet would you like me to tell him to wait here until Dr. Lightman has arrived back at the office."

"It's okay Heidi, you can send him on in here. Maybe I can see what he wants." Gillian said straightening up her work area and pulling out the wrinkles in her skirt. Less than 30 seconds later she heard a knock on her door. "Come in. Hello, my name is Dr. Gillian Foster, how may I help you." He was dressed in a dark t-shirt and a pair of jeans and a leather jacket. He looked slightly nervous and anxious.

"I need to speak to Dr. Lightman. Where is he?" He snapped at Gillian.

"Well, he is not here at the moment so you can tell me what you need." He was now franticly pacing around back and forth in front of Gillian's desk. "I'm sorry but I didn't catch your name."

"That's not important, what is important is if I talk to Dr. Lightman, now where is he at?"

"He should be back shortly so if you would like to wait out in the waiting room you are welcome to." Gillian noticed how unsure of his actions he was, but what she did not expect him to do was what he did next.

"NO. I think I will wait right here for Dr. Lightman to arrive, and so will you Ms. Foster if you knew what was good for you." Gillian looked up to see that this man who she did not even know pulled a gun out of his jacket and pointed it at her.

"Now you are going to do as I say or the child losses her life. Do you understand?" Gillian just shook her head. She could not move, she couldn't speak, and she couldn't even think of what she should do. She just froze. _Oh Cal where are you?_

_Sorry but this is where I must stop for the moment. Please r&r. Let me know what you thought should I continue or no. _

_Thanks,_

_LM_


End file.
